Internet est fantastique
by Miss-manga76
Summary: Voilà ce qui arrive quand Rukia découvre internet et qu'Ichigo fait des sciences humaines. N'oublies pas mon commentaire pour savoir si tu as apprécié !


Bonjour à vous mes chères lecteurs et lectrices voici après deux ans d'absence un one-shot écrit d'une traite le soir. Alors déjà que je suis mauvaise en français, à deux heures du mat' c'est encore pire =p En tout cas j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi j'en ai pris à l'écrire.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture! et n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire =)

Quoi de plus beau qu'internet, des informations en masse, la possibilité de garder le contact malgré la distance, acheter, jouer, apprendre, télécharger, tricher, galérer, se faire arnaquer, lire des articles tous plus louches les uns que les autres sur wikihow...

Et ben Youtube bat tout ça ! C'est juste un site EXTRAORDINAIRE. Tu y trouve tout et rien à la fois. Et voilà que notre chère petite shinigami brune venait de le découvrir et suivait avec enthousiasme les dernières aventures du lapin blanc mondialement connu. Cela faisait presque quatre heures non-stop que, affalée sur le lit d'Ichigo elle regardait en chantant les génériques et comptines qui passées toutes les dix minutes dans le dessin animé.

Pendant ce temps Ichigo peinait à son bureau pour se concentrer sur ce fichu DM de science. La tête dans sa main gauche et l'autre qui grattait furieusement le papier pour écrire et rebarrer. Plus il entendait ce fichu refrain plus ses doigts se contractaient sur son pauvre stylo bic bleu. Soupirant il demanda à sa coéquipière :

-Rukia baisse le son...

Visiblement trop absorbée par l'écran aucun changement n'eut lieu. Il retenta un coup en serrant les dents comme pour ne pas trop s'énerver :

-Rukia baisse ce putain de son...

Devant le manque d'action que faisaient ses demandes il en cassa son stylo et se leva de sa chaise roulante tellement fort que cette dernière termina de l'autre côté de la chambre.

Face à ce geste brusque et sonore la brune lui dédia enfin un peu d'attention.

Ses grands yeux bleus remplis de milliers de petites étoiles fixés sur sa personne, Ichigo ressentit toute sa colère redescendre.

-Que se passe t-il ? Lui demanda t-elle l'air toujours aussi enfantin.

Ichigo prit conscience de sa position debout en appui sur ses deux jambes droites mais légèrement écartées. L'index accusateur sur la source de bruit et la bouche grande ouverte prête à faire un sermon digne de ce nom. Mais devant cette bouille qui le faisait plus que craquer il se contenta d'un :

-Le son est trop fort, j'arrive pas à me concentrer. Dit-il les sourcils encore et toujours froncés.

Autour de ceux de Rukia de se froncer, elle prit son air supérieur et haussa la voie.

-Toute cette scène pour ça sale paysan ?! Et la politesse tu t'es étouffé avec !

Alors là s'en était trop, maintenant c'était lui le fautif alors que c'est elle la source de ce déroulement. Ni une ni deux il ferma l'écran du pc devant les yeux ébahis de Rukia.

-Si c'est comme ça que tu me remercies plus d'internet !

Extrêmement mécontente qu'on lui ai confisqué Chappy elle se lança sur la fraise pour se battre et lui faire rendre l'ordinateur. Mais c'était sans compter la corpulence parfaitement musclée de son adversaire qui la renversa sur le dos au sol tout en l'immobilisant.

Et comme dans chaque situation qui peut prêter à confusion, quelqu'un débarqua dans la chambre.

Yuzu à la vue de cette position tourna aussitôt les talons gênée et balbutia quelques mots comme quoi on les dérangera plus.

Rukia rouge comme un coquelicot gesticulait dans tous les sens pour tenter de s'échapper mais c'était peine perdue. Ichigo contenta de l'observer sans relâcher la pression sur cette femme qu'il voulait à tout prix protéger. Un sourire plein de douceur se dessina sur ses lèvres qu'il approcha doucement mais sûrement d'elle. Le voyant venir de plus en plus vers son visage où plusieurs mèches de cheveux y étaient délicatement posées, elle n'osait plus bouger. Tout en elle se bloqua, seul son cœur battait comme si elle vivait ses derniers instants. Une chaleur brûlante mais agréable inondée tout son corps. Les lèvres d'Ichigo n'étant plus qu'à quelque centimètre, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur la joue. Toujours plus proche elle se laissa glisser dans un état second, fermant les yeux. Et enfin les lèvres douces et chaude d rouquin dont elle s'était surprise à rêver de temps en temps se posèrent dans son cou.

Une fois, deux fois, puis une multitude de fois tout en remontant vers ses propre lèvres où un seul et unique baiser y fut déposé.

Comme impatiente elle ré-ouvrit un oeil pour savoir quand le prochain arriverait et vu un Ichigo tendre et amusé qui la lâcha délicatement se releva prit et ouvrit l'ordinateur pour le mette à côté d'elle encore entrain de rêver éveiller. Il lui dit d'une voix basse sensuelle et une pointe de vengeance :

-Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à chercher sur internet la signification de tout ça. Moi je vais prendre une douche.

Fin


End file.
